The Internet, also referred to as the worldwide web (WWW), has become a mass media content platform where the content presentation is largely supported by paid advertisements that are added to webpage content. Typically, advertisements are displayed using portions of code written in, for example, hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) or JavaScript that is inserted into, or otherwise called up by, documents also written in HTML and which are sent to a user node for display. A webpage typically contains text and multimedia elements that are intended for display on the user's display device.
One of the most common types of advertisements on the Internet is in a form of a banner advertisement. Banner advertisements are generally images or animations that are displayed within a webpage. Other advertisements are simply inserted at various locations within the display area of the document. A typical webpage displayed today is cluttered with many advertisements, which frequently are irrelevant to the content being displayed, and as a result the user's attention is not given to them. When each user's attention is not given to advertisements, the click-rate of these advertisements as well as the conversion rate decrease and, as a result, the advertising value of these advertisements decrease. Consequently, the advertising price of a potentially valuable display area may be low because its respective effectiveness is low.
In the context of advertising, many techniques are used to ensure that viewers of the advertisement are more likely to be paying attention to the advertisement. In particular, advertisers often provide advertisements to target audiences that are likely to be interested in the product and, therefore, will likely pay more attention to the advertisement than the average consumer. To this end, advertisers may seek to insert their advertisements into content (or on webpages containing such content) that they believe their target audiences will view and engage with.
Advertisers are more likely to believe such modification is worthwhile if, e.g., the advertisers know that certain types of advertisements are more likely to be viewed by a particular audience than for other audiences. For example, an audience viewing a blog with travel tips for vacation may be more inclined to pay attention to advertisements for plane tickets or services than the typical audience. With the advent of the Internet, new content can come out much more frequently than with content provided by other mediums such as television or radio. Such sites can potentially have hundreds, thousands, or even millions of items of content uploaded daily. Further, the number of potential views of such content can reach its peak in a very short amount of time. Consequently, quickly and efficiently determining effective placements for advertisements for web-based content has become increasingly important. As such, it would be useful for advertisers to be able to obtain information regarding the relation of the advertisement to webpages and content contained therein and, particularly, whether the advertisement and such content overlaps sufficiently that advertising would be worthwhile to the advertisers.
Existing solutions typically often require advertisers to perform significant market research to determine the most effective advertisements. Additionally, advertisers are often required to provide advertisements respective of hosts of webpages rather than based on specific content contained within webpages. However, advertisers would generally prefer to provide advertisements that are tailored or otherwise more related to the particular multimedia content presented on webpages.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a solution that would determine advertisement effectiveness score of multimedia content elements when displayed with a reference to advertisements.